Shaking the Pear Tree
by 1000goldpipes
Summary: A retelling of the episode "Becky and the Bard", in which most of the original plot is changed. 'Tis the final part o' the story, in which young gentleman Tobey stumblest on WordGirl's counsel ere she was ware. Jest not at my trifling literary efforts.
1. Chapter 1

Legal disclaimer: This story is written just for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**A. Note**: This one is some kind of different version of "Becky and the bard", in which I'll change most of the original plot. I've written two one-shots, and now I want to try a multichapter. If this goes as I plan it, it will require some OOCness, and will be a little different from my previous stories, cause it's just... Well, you'll find out.

I've received a review, who called my attention on a phrase that seemed to be OOC, and as I happen to agree, I'm trying to improve that here (thank you very much, Randomnessgirl1)

It is not a great story, but I'll pretend it is -just for a second- to dedicate it to someone:

To Endless Secrets; thanks for the encouraging words.

"_Good words also carry advice_" Mapuche proverb

**Shaking the p****ear tree (A Becky and the Bard retelling)**

Chapter I

**...And let slip the robots of war**

"O Romeo, Romeo... wherefore are... thou..." the audition was going awry. Becky was so nervous, not having memorized her lines, that she was making mistake after mistake.

"...and I no longer be a Capulet." she, realizing her speech had been so out of character, delivered the final phrase in a tasteless monotone.

"Oh... great; next!" Said Mr. Dudley, unimpressed by her acting. Becky abandoned the center of the stage, suspecting she will not be allowed to play the role.

When Violet's turn came, she timidly presented herself. But she delivered her speech with great naturalness, a very sweet and believable Juliet. She had been the best one, and Mr. Dudley made clear she had.

Then it was the turn of the new student. Both Becky and Violet, on a side of the stage, were _really_ impressed by the boy's looks.

"Who's that?"

"He's Hunter Throbheart, the new student from England"

"Oh, England... The birthplace of William Shakespeare..."

"And Hunter Throbheart!"

When he delivered his speech, the girls were so enthralled that they didn't pay much attention to his acting. Then they chattered a little more.

"He is so handsome, and he speaks so charmingly!"

"It's his British accent, Violet. _I really like British accent_; do you remember that movie we were... watching... last... Why are you laughing?" Violet was trying to hide her giggling, but it was impossible. Then she said:

"I... I was remembering that movie, the protagonist was so handsome... It was funny how he and the heroine were _arguing_ all the time..."

"Yeah, it was so funny; and how he tried to deny his love for her, and how she seemed to hate him, and then they fell madly... in... love... Can you stop giggling? You look weird!"

"Sorry, it's just that... that movie was so funny..!" something in her tone made Becky suspicious there was something else, but then Violet suddenly changed the subject "Look! Tobey is auditioning..."

"What? Tobey? This is something I have to watch!" said Becky, prepared to have a reason to laugh too.

Tobey gave a last glance to his script, and opened his mouth, ready to begin...but was stopped by Mr. Dudley's shout "Next!" He made a sad face, and went off the stage, enraged. Becky felt bad for him, but hide it in front of Violet. But it was not necessary, Violet wasn't looking at her; instead, she was staring at the stage, frowning furiously...

"That's terrible! Why Mr. Dudley didn't allow Tobey to audition? I can't believe it! That's totally unfair!"

"Violet, don't be so angry, he's just Tobey..." she feigned an indifferent tone.

"Yes, He _is_ Tobey, _our_ friend and classmate... Oh, I'm so furious! It's a... a..."

"An outrage? Something that's very bad and horrible?"

"Yes! A terrible outrage! If I were class president, I'd surely have something to say about it to Mr. Dudley!" Becky looked at her friend, surprised by her outburst; she could be so passionate whenever one of her friends is wronged, even the evil-robot-building-boy-genius Tobey. She smiled; some people say Violet's head was always in the clouds, but Becky knew her pure heart was in the right place.

The next day, the kids were crowding around the announce board to see if their names were on the list of players for the school production. Hunter Throbheart said aloud that he had been selected for the role of Romeo, a decision that was celebrated by almost all the girls. Violet was elated that she had been elected to play Juliet, and gasped at the prospect of an opportunity to use the shimmering hat she treasured. Becky cautiously approached the board, only to discover she was going to be...

"Juliet's understudy!" She shouted. Mr. Dudley explained her her duties (that she already knew) and she vented her disappointment in the most inelegant way possible.

"It means I only got to play Juliet if Violet can't!"

"Yes Becky..."

"This is a travesty!" She felt so wronged; how was it possible that she, Shakespeare's greatest fan, with her great acting skills, had been denied the pleasure of playing her favorite character of them all; just because she had not time to rehearse and memorize her speech! Violet had won over her only because she had been able to do so, and she was good; but they haven't given her the opportunity to show her actress' interpretative range.

She was rambling about how being Juliet's understudy will be no fun at all, when she heard some uproar... Robots! Great! Great timing Tobey! If it wasn't enough with being neglected as an actress, now she had to battle robots... Well, at least she will have the opportunity to alleviate her anger smashing some of Tobey's automatons.

She flew away in direction to the uproar, and when she reached the spot, she suddenly forgot about her hurt scene ambitions. She watched Tobey, and realized this was not one of his accustomed plans to get her attention. This was serious; she knew that sad and angry look on his face, she had learned to fear it. She knew that look meant he should be very furious, to the point of losing control of himself. Her heart sunk. She remembered the one and only time he was in such state, and even if it was not true, she felt she was responsible for his reactions that time... If only she had believed in him, if she had trusted... She knew in the depths of her heart that it had not been her fault, but preferred to hurt herself putting the blame on her shoulders. But there was no time to think of the past. She needed to concentrate.

"Huggy, emergency plan number 197 B, and _please_, be as accurate as you can. I don't want anyone hurt; not you, not Tobey, right?" Huggy squeaked earnestly, assuring he would do his best.

"I will try to reason with him... don't act unless I give you the signal, understood?"

He squeaked his assenting, and went to take his position, as they had practiced so many times after that terrible day.

She flew to be in front of Tobey's robots, at a prudent distance, and faced him with determination.

"Stop right there, Tobey!"

"No, I will not stop! I won't stop until I'll be avenged!"

"Please, Tobey, let's talk about this."

"No, I won't accept to be humiliated in such a low way!"

"Wait! At least tell me why you are so angry!"

"Why? I'll tell you why... I was not allowed to audition for the school play!"

"What! That's nonsense! You are going to destroy the city because you were not selected for the school play?"

"You don't understand!" he took a deep breath, to calm himself and explain his reason clearly "I knew there should be a selection; I was ready to accept it, if I were not selected... But I was not allowed to even say my speech! The teacher said that _anyone_ would be allowed to audition, and it was not true! I was deprived of a fair opportunity... maybe you won't believe it, but I have my lines memorized, and I would have accepted the rule of the teacher, if he decided not to include me in the cast... Besides, "Romeo and Juliet" is my favorite play of all time... This time I was not going to play a trick, I was not going to use my robots... I was confident on my skills -it was not a field competition, and I even went to a drama camping, once. I really learned a lot about acting..." he sighed. He was calmer now he had vented his rage "All I was asking was a fair opportunity, to show that I _can_ do it... why didn't he allow me to deliver my speech? He should at least give me a reason... It's because I'm a villain? I'm a villain just because..." He stopped suddenly, and looked away. Then he changed the subject "That was an injustice, an outrage... He doesn't know if I am a good actor or not, he didn't allow me to try... It's not the darned play; it's the utter injustice of it all!"

"I see... you feel you have been wronged..."

"Yes! That's the right word. I think I could do better than that fatuous, haughty simpleton Hunter... And he was selected! I seriously doubt Mr. Dudley's judgment on acting!"

"I understand you... I understand you very well."

"Do you..? What do you mean?"

"Well... you happen to desire something so much, and when the opportunity arrives, you can't display your abilities; and then, somebody else is selected, and you happen to be just an unders... underestimated victim of misjudgment."

"Have you ever been in a situation like this?"

"Oh, yes, you bet I've been! It was terrible, I wanted it so bad! I auditioned- I mean, I participated in a try-out, for... some super-hero thing... and... in the end I was not selected! And just because I hadn't time to... to rehearse! It was so unfair!"

"Then you understand how I feel now. But yours was not such a terrible situation, you were allowed to audition, and I couldn't even say a word..."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any difference. And that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that you should not make such a big fuss out of that!"

"Uhm... But I feel I've been discriminated! I see no reason for not being allowed to audition..." WordGirl looked at the robots around them, then folded her arms and stared significantly at Tobey. He added "...I'm a villain, but it doesn't mean I can't act!"

"Don't be so susceptible. I know how you feel, but you shouldn't take it so seriously; it's just a play!"

"Okay, maybe I took it a bit more seriously than it really was. But it'd have been great to participate in a Shakespeare's play." He sighed "Now that I think of it, it could have been worse. At least I didn't make a fool of myself, like Becky Botsford... You should have been there, it was pitiful to watch..."

"Maybe she hadn't time to memorize her lines" said she between clenched teeth.

"Maybe you are right... At least she got to be Juliet's understudy. And her friend Violet was selected to be Juliet; she is a really good actress. Becky must be very happy her best friend got a main role..." he said, pensive. WordGirl blushed. She was ashamed she hadn't seen it that way...

"I suppose you're right." said she "But about your robots... what do you say?"

"...Okay, okay, I will retreat my robots. But I'm only doing it because I want to see Violet's acting... And because you're asking it, that's all. Not for the city, not for that snotty brat Hunter. Just for you... ahem! And Violet, of course."

"Agreed!" said Wordgirl, smiling.

"Robots! We are going back home!" The robots answered in a metallic voice, and slowly began to retreat. He added suddenly "...Would you like to come and see the play with me? It will be an abridged version, but..."

"But Tobey, I must be there... ibly busy! I'll be terribly busy tonight, ha! Ha-ha!" That was really close "You know, crime-fighting, watching the city; crime... never rests... I can't be backstage -I mean, I can't be there; if I were... someone else, maybe I could, but I am... who I am; and... I'll be not..."

"You don't need to invent an excuse, just say you don't want to go." said he in a serious tone "I am taking my robots home, as I promised I'd do. I won't force you, if that is what you are thinking..."

"No! I didn't mean to..." she began. But he cut her.

"Good bye" he said dryly.

"...Bye" she answered half heartedly. He had misunderstood her nervousness, but she felt sorry, as if it was her fault. She watched Tobey and his robots retreating. He never looked back. For some reason she was expecting him to do so. She gave a little sigh and, after picking up Huggy, returned to school, flying.

"How could I be so stupid to think she would go to see the play with me?" Tobey thought, angry with himself, on the way home "We were talking so amiably, why should I always have to ruin it? Always! I always make her give me her excuses, as if I have not heard them before, as if I didn't know she hates me... How could she like a maniac...? Yes! A maniac... Only a raving maniac would let himself be carried away by his rage... Fifty foot tall robots, ridiculous! What was I thinking? It happened before, and I haven't had hurt anyone just by chance. I should've learned my lesson. I should give up. I should... stop this foolishness once and for all, and apologize to those who I have wronged. I know that I can only win her heart by becoming good. But I also know that, by becoming good I will lose her. How a superhero would notice a boy that's ordinary..? How they would ever meet..? Maybe I should try to be a reporter, like Scoops..." he thought with bitter sarcasm. "If I only knew her secret identity..."


	2. Chapter 2

Legal disclaimer: This story is written just for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**A. Note**: Thanks to those who reviewed and faved my story. _Shaking the Pear_ _Tree_ is a weird title, I know, but it's just a play on words (and very silly indeed). This is the second chapter, and I hope you like it. I tried to keep it in character; you will judge if I succeeded or not.

**Shaking the pear tree**

Chapter II

**It is the Energy Monster which doth mock****...**

The day of the performance, Becky and Violet were together backstage. Becky found that being an understudy was not that bad, as she was now happily helping Violet with her costume, and rehearsing with her the lines of the play. But suddenly, a villain made his presence known...

"Ahem! Becky, Violet, nice to meet you here..."

"Ouch! Becky, you pricked me with the needle!" Becky mumbled an apology, and Violet continued "Hello, Tobey..."

"Hi" said Becky, laconic.

"You look great as Juliet, Violet; I'm looking forward to see you performing"

"Thank you..." murmured Violet, flattered and surprised by his words.

"...I've heard you talked to Mr. Dudley; your intercession was not really necessary." Violet blushed. Becky looked at her, in awe. Violet was surprising, sometimes.

"I just made a little comment to him; I didn't like how you were treated... it's not important." she said smiling timidly.

"It _is_ important -to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome..." murmured Violet, gladly enjoying the warmth of his gratitude. Tobey continued:

"Becky, Can I...Can I talk to you?"

"What? What do you want? I'm busy, as you can see..." she tried to excuse herself, but then Violet said:

"Don't worry, Becky; my dress is ready and I have all my lines memorized; thank you so much. But I... got to go now. I... promised Scoops to help him with his lines!"

"Lines! But, Violet! He is a wall!" whined Becky

"Sorry, a promise is a promise; see you!" Violet went away as fast as she could, widely smiling.

"Well... What do you want to talk about?" She was not amused by the prospect of being alone with Tobey, and -just for a millisecond- got angry with Violet for abandoning her. Tobey said:

"I... I feel a little weird for this but... I wanted to apologize with you for my ways during our long lasting acquaintance..."

"You? Apologizing? What are you up to?" Said she, distrusting. "What do you _exactly_ want to apologize for?"

"Well, it is a long list... first of all, I am truly sorry for trying to destroy your house with my robots the very first time we met."

"Oh... That's interesting..." She smiled, a suspicious look on her eyes "No, come on, what are you up to?"

"Just that. And I'm sorry for scaring your mother that time, and for everything I..."

"Is it true, am I not dreaming?" she interrupted, with a overly sarcastic tone "Tobey, the evil boy genius _apologizing_?"

"A simple _I forgive you_ would be enough..."

"Wait, I'm just _enjoying the moment_" She smirked "Let's suppose that I fall for this trick. Then, you are accepting that your behavior has been terrible..."

"Yeah, right"

"And that I had been right _every_ time we argued in the past?"

"Okay, sure..."

"And that you have been an _imbecile_ all this time..."

"What?"

"If you want me to forget your evil deeds, you _must_ accept you had been an imbecile all this time..." she said cockily; but he just smiled, feigning a pensive expression.

"_Imbecile_... an interesting word..."

"It means the same as idiot, or fool... or jerk, if you prefer it" She was beginning to enjoy the conversation.

"No, I was thinking it's an interesting word, because it is the first word we bickered about..."

Becky gasped, against her will.

"Do you remember that? I thought it had been _ages ago_..."

"Some things are just memorable... I was trying to bother you, selecting the best words in my vocabulary, but you matched every word I used; it hadn't happened before..."

"As I remember it, I not only matched you; I surpassed you widely."

"You have to rub it, don't you? But today I'll be magnanimous and admit that; you are right, you surpassed me, I remember every word you used."

"Come on, it's impossible for you to remember _all_ those words..."

"Try me"

"For example, what were we discussing later?"

"You tried to impress me with your vocabulary..." she tried to protest, but he continued "...calling me mischievous, and quoting at least five synonyms: do you want to hear them?" he challenged. She dismissed the idea with a huff. "Then we tussled about my robots had caused major destruction to the city or just a little..."

"Hullabaloo. See? I can remember it too. Not such a great thing." she said while examining her nails, in a studied gesture. But she was impressed.

"...And then I thought you were WordGirl, and menaced you with demolishing your house."

"Yes, not the nicest first impression. But then she arrived and destroyed your robot."

"...and I couldn't even chat with her that time." He murmured, sighing. "But besides WordGirl intervention, you were remarkable, too; you never even flinched at the prospect of having your house demolished"

"I-I was confident that WordGirl would appear. I admit I was really angry at you then, but now I'm not." she smiled "...At least I can boast that I'm the only person in the city who faced your robots apart from WordGirl." Then Tobey sighed and said in a dispirited tone.

"That will come to an end, too... I think I won't use my robots again..."

"What? I knew it! I knew you were preparing some trick! You want to convince me you'll stop being a villain! I'm not that naïve!"

"Becky, I wish it were a trick; but I'm serious. There's no point in being a villain anymore"

"But why?"

"I realized that the aim I was trying to achieve is out my reach, even as a villain"

"To... destroy the city?" she risked. He looked at her condescendingly.

"And you said you aren't naïve..."

"What?"

"Never mind." For a second, he wanted to share his thoughts with her; to tell her what he really wanted was to... befriend WordGirl. But, would she understand? Has she ever had a crush that was absolutely hopeless..? He didn't know. She startled him when she spoke again.

"And what about... WordGirl?" She was cleverer than he thought. "How would you meet her? If you are not going to threaten the city..."

"I know. If I were a normal, simple guy, how could we ever meet? But... it's just that I don't want her to hate me anymore"

"I don't hate... I don't think she hates you!"

"And how would you know!" he almost shouted. But he immediately softened his tone "Sorry. Maybe I just want to give up. It was stupid from me to think she could..." He stopped. He tried to fake a smile and said "At least I was a good villain, wasn't I? I almost defeated her in a pair of occasions"

"Yeah... I mean, really?"

"Do you think she will miss... you know, fighting against my robots?"

"Yes... No! Well... I don't know..." she doubted. She understood what he meant. Will WordGirl miss _him_? She always tried to evade thinking about their weird relationship, and she didn't want to do it now, either. Fortunately for her, he changed the subject.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking aloud. Actually, I just wanted to apologize to you, I could have demolished your house that time. It won't happen again, I swear."

"I wonder if it would ever have happened at all" she said, out of the blue, with a big grin on her face. She didn't want their chat to end gloomily.

"What do you mean?" Tobey's voice sounded awkward.

"I think what would have happened if WordGirl had not arrived in time..."

"I would have demolished your house, that's what had happened, why you doubt it?"

"Maybe you were just bluffing, maybe you're not so evil after all" she said, teasingly.

"Of course I'd have demolished it, I was not bluffing!" answered Tobey, indignantly.

"Well... now we'll never know for sure, right?"

"Let's let it at that. But I still maintain I'd have demolished it" She couldn't help smiling, but realized something suddenly.

"Uhm... Demolish, demolish, you keep repeating it! Why you don't say 'wreck' or 'destroy'?"

"Because _you _like demolish... See you later Becky." He smiled triumphantly and went to take his place in a row, to watch the play. He left a very surprised and confused girl backstage; Surprised that he remembered all _that_. Confused about her feelings... of course, it was just a trick. He would never give up on _WordGirl_... he would never stop using his robots... or would he?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -

Tobey seated beside his mother. He could feel the weight of his remote in his pocket. Would he have the courage to destroy it? To really stop being a villain? Deactivating it wouldn't be enough. Of course, he could rebuild it, but destroying it would be some kind of symbolic act, it'd be like abandoning all hope. After all, he will never know WordGirl's secret identity. He decided to stop thinking about it. He would have time for that at his home.

While waiting for the play to begin, He was replaying Becky's words in his head. It was always nice to chat with her, as she was so clever and competitive, with a lively spirit that always enticed him. She was the only girl who could be compared to WordGirl in cleverness and vocabulary skills. If he didn't know better... But wait, why is that impossible? Just because he saw WordGirl and Becky at the same time, _that day_? Such a thing never happened again... and he remembered that, when he was watching WordGirl, she had the sun on her back, making it difficult to discern more than a vague silhouette. And that, added to the sun reflecting on his glasses... was it possible that what he thought was Wordgirl were somebody else? He used that kind of trick once, when he was at the field day competition. Maybe he saw just what he wanted to see... He was really looking for meeting WordGirl that day, and then... And what about the resemblances? Their height, their dark glossy hair, their smile... the definitions! he could recall at least three times she defined words, just like WordGirl... and that silly -and cute- little noise she makes when she laughs -how is that he never noticed _that_ before? Too many coincidences. Maybe WordGirl was closer to him than he ever thought...

Becky Botsford?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

While he was thinking about those things, the play was about to begin. It was an abridged version, so there would be some selected parts of the play on stage. After an introduction recited by one of the students, they will go right to scene two, second act, the famous Balcony Scene.

Everything was ready, when Hunter Throbheart, in his Romeo outfit, had a sudden attack of stage fright, and fainted. Violet, unaware of that, began with her part...

"O, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo..." She put all her skill in her speech. She reached the part when Juliet says she will not be a Capulet for the love of Romeo, and she waited for Hunter to say his speech, as she didn't know he had fainted. Scoops, who knew it, began to feel nervous, seeing Violet in trouble and not knowing how to help her; the words of Mr. Dudley were sounding in his head "_the show must go on_." Violet tried to gain time repeating her lines:

"...and I no longer be a Capulet..." Then she asked Scoops "Where's Romeo?"

"Er...Uhm... he fainted"

"What?" Violet said. He had to think fast...

"I mean... He couldn't enter, cause I, the orchard's wall, am high and hard to climb, so he fell off from me"

"Oh... is he all right?

"I think so, don't worry...backstage crew says he's okay"

"Oh, I see..._But what man are thou, that, thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel_?"

"Well, I am the orchard's wall..."

"Oh, good night, Mr. Orchard's Wall; then... _Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague_?"

"No, I'm a wall; the Talking Wall from Verona"

"But, how is it possible?"

"Well, have you heard about the "Wailing Wall"? He's a relative of mine"

"I see...So you are from a noble family..."

"Yes, my cousin is the Great Wall of China, but we aren't in good terms... He thinks he's so great..."

"And what about the Berlin Wall?"

"Oh, he fell some time ago...Poor old Berlin; he gave a bad name to the family"

"I see... But, how is that you never talked to me before?"

"I'm a little shy, you know. Besides, I was waiting for the right time, because...I'm in love with you"

"Really? But what will happen to Romeo?"

"He won't enter this orchard, for we, stony limits, can hold lovers out, and what a wall in love can do, that dares a wall to attempt..."

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden's blush bepaint my cheek for that which you speak tonight, Mr. Orchard's Wall"

"Please, call me Wally..."

"Okay, Wally...That's sounds cute..."

"Not as cute as you are, Juliet...Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! ...I cannot walk along with you, but I can walk _along you_..."

Becky was backstage, when she heard cries of help from a distance. The Energy Monster was causing trouble in the city. She doubted, but as she was just Violet's understudy -and she seemed to be doing fine- she went in a hurry to the door, and when she was finally outside, said "Word up!" and went gallantly flying to the rescue...forgetting his loyal sidekick Huggy Face, who squeaked in annoyance.

She reached the spot where the Energy Monster was; massive in size, due to all the electricity it had stolen from the surroundings. She prepared herself to fight, and realized she had forgotten Huggy (again). She couldn't execute her plans without his help, so instead of a distraction pattern, she was forced to use a direct attack. She located a lightning rod on a building, with a red light blinking rhythmically on its top. She thought she could make the Monster touch it and lose the most of its energy, and then trap him with some isolated container. She began to fly around, attracting the attention of the Energy Monster, decoying him to hit her and then touch the lightning rod. He swung down an arm to the left; that she dodged, twisting her body in her circular flight; he threw another punch to the upper right and she evaded it...She smirked with anticipation, she was ready to dodge his last blow, the one that would make him touch the rod, when instead of trying to hit her, he grabbed her with both hands, startling her. She felt a vibrating pain, as the voltage travelled though her body, with a smell of burned hair. She fell on her back, over the roof of the building, fainting. She began to feel a rhythmic tremor, under her back. Her vision faded to a metallic grey, then to black, and that was all. Only darkness and silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal disclaimer: This story is written just for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**A. Note**: This is the final chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and the faves. I don't know what to say, except: forgive me Shakespeare, for the crime I'm about to commit...

**Shaking the pear tree**

Chapter III

**...And Becky is the sun**

**(****Or shamelessly plagiarizing Shakespeare)**

In her dream, she opened her eyes. There was a dark velvet curtain in front of her, so black that it was almost blue. A few watery points of light floated against the velvety surface, trembling like they were alive. Her vision cleared a little, and the points became less and less watery. A cold breeze caressed her face. She moved her head a little, and a jolt of pain crossed her neck and temples.

"Oww, my head!" She was reposing over the top of a building, and the velvety sky showed now the few bright points the lights of the city below allowed to see. She heard a voice, in answer to her complaint.

"She speaks! No, don't speak again Becky, you fainted and hurt your head..." It was Tobey's voice. It came from a distance, muffled by the sound of a constant whistle that was beginning to fade slowly and painfully. She answered in her dream, for the first time not afraid of speaking openly about her feelings. Dreams were the only place where she was not afraid of the conventionalisms of the superhero-villain due relationship.

"Oh, Tobey, Tobey... Why are you a villain? Listen to your mother and refuse that name; or, if you won't, don't bring your robots to the city, and I'll no longer be your enemy..." She said in a dazed voice. There came the worried answer:

"Becky, are you okay..?" But she continued; she had joined the courage to speak, and he should shut up and listen:

"It's because you're a villain that you are my enemy; you are yourself, and not intrinsically evil, what's with being evil? A boy-genius, without being evil will still be a genius..." her vision, her hearing, were speedily clearing. Was it really a dream? She continued though.

"So Tobey, if you were not a villain, you would still have that great vocabulary and engineering ability of yours. Tobey, doff your evilness, and for that trait, that is no part of you, take all myself..."

"I take you at your word, Becky" answered the same familiar voice. Her senses cleared immediately, and she raised her head, ignoring the pain, for a more important problem had risen: Tobey? Tobey heard all her words? Words she rather had hidden in the deepest regions of her heart, not to be heard even by herself, let alone Tobey?

"What?" She said, now looking at the dark silhouette in front of her, barely visible by the shadow of a wall. She still had a weak hope it was just a dream, and that he had not heard her words. She looked at her WordGirl outfit, and felt her head, the helmet not in its due place. Her face, and her secret identity, visible to the stranger, to _Tobey_...

"But...Who are you that, hidden in the night, discovered my secret!" She knew the answer, but asked nevertheless.

"By a name I know not how to tell you who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to you..." The accent was unmistakable.

"Wait a minute... Aren't you Tobey, and a villain?" Asked her, a little smile on her face having heard his previous statement.

"Neither, fair maid, if either you dislike." Said he, stepping closer to the light, to let her see his face. It was Tobey, in fact, wearing his usual clothes, but with heavy boots and a pair of thick gloves. His hair was a little frizzy.

"How did you came here, tell me, and why?" Asked Becky, now fully aware that it was not a dream "This building is high and hard to climb, and the place death, if the Energy Monster finds you here..." He looked at her with a smile, and answered:

"With robotic help I o'er-perch these buildings, for stony limits can't hold love out: And what love can do, that dares love to attempt, therefore the Energy Monster was no let to me..."

"If he does see you, he would murder you..." She said worriedly.

"Ha! There lies more peril in your eyes than in twenty thousand volts..." She rolled her eyes... but smiled widely, blushing at the same time. She put her helmet on again and said:

"I would not for the world he saw you here..."

"I have rubber boots and gloves to protect me from its electricity..." then he added, looking into her eyes "And if you don't love me, let him find me here: My life would be better ended by his hate, than death prorogued, wanting of your love." He blushed, and adjusted his glasses, in a nervous gesture.

"By whose direction did you find out this place?" Asked her, now more at ease with the situation.

"_By love, that first did prompt me to inquire_... Well, to be sincere, I began to feel suspicious that you were WordGirl... So, when you got out from the auditorium I followed you, just in case my hunch was true... And then I saw how you transformed into WordGirl... then I decided to see where you were going in such a hurry. You found and fought the Energy Monster, and I was not going to intervene, because I know you usually can handle that kind of trouble by yourself. Now I regret my decision; he hit you really hard and you fainted...

* * *

><p>WordGirl fell over the building, and Tobey knew this time she wouldn't do it without his help...<p>

"Robot! Protect her now!" the metallic gray hand of the robot blocked the body of the girl from the dangerous electricity of the monster, and received a full discharge; his circuits burnt... but Tobey had another robot ready to complete the task: with one hand in the lightning rod, the robot touched the body of the Energy Monster, and let the electricity pass through his body inoffensively... the monster quickly lost his size; Tobey winced when he took a dirty mayonnaise jar from the trash, the only container he could find; it quickly became the prison of the now small monster. Once he was sure the electrical being could not harm anybody, he speedily went to take care of his beloved one.

* * *

><p>...So I used one of my robots to capture the Energy Monster. Then, I waited here till you wake up, and...Well, your words really surprised me." Her widened eyes showed he was not the only surprised one...<p>

"You know the mask of night is on my face, else would be a maiden's blush painting my cheek for _that_ which you have heard me speak tonight...I would gladly deny what I have spoke, but what the heck! Do you love me? I know you will say "yes", and I will take your word, yet even if you swear, you may be false. Oh, Tobey, if you love me, pronounce it faithfully! I've been distant, I must confess; but you overheard, before I was aware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and do not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night had so discovered..."

"Becky, by yonder blessed moon I swear, that tips with silver all these building tops..." he said with a hand over his heart.

"Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb; unless that your love prove likewise variable..." She said smirking playfully.

"What should I swear by?" He was a little confused.

"Do not swear at all," Said she, and then added daringly "or, if you will, swear by your gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe you"

"If my heart's dear love..." he began.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in you, I have no joy of this meeting tonight: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which ceases to be before one can say 'it lightens!'. Good night, Tobey! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet." She was about to take off, when he added...

"But, will you leave me so unsatisfied?" She stopped on her track, and turned to face him, with an indignant look on her face...

"What '_satisfaction_' can you have tonight?" she said angrily.

"T-t-the exchange of your love's faithful vow for mine..." he said sheepishly, and earnestly.

"...I gave you mine before you requested it..." she said tenderly, with a sweet smile on her lips. But suddenly, she folded her arms and frowned, saying: "And yet I would it were to give again!"

"Would you withdraw it, but why?" said he, worried he had offended her. Then she answered giggling:

"But to be frank, and give it to you again!" It was his turn to roll his eyes. She continued "And yet I wish but for the thing I have..." she approached to him, her hands behind her back, looking into his eyes... "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep;" Her face was inches from his "the more I give to you, the more I have, for both are infinite." They were looking into each other's eyes now, smiling passionately, abandoning themselves to their real feelings for the first time in their young lives... But then, awkwardly realizing, they looked away, blushing. She added, clearing her throat:

"I-it's almost midnight; I'd better go now... good night, good night! Parting is such a sweet sorrow, that I shall say good bye till it be morrow!" she turned her back to him, and looking over her shoulder, gave him a last smile, then skipped happily, one, two, three graceful steps and leaped into the air. Tobey watched her fly away, delighted in the recall of her luminous smile.

"Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afraid, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial."

* * *

><p>Wordgirl approached the auditorium, where she spotted Huggy. When she landed near him, he was glaring at her. He interrogated her, and she tried to sound confident.<p>

"Oh, I know, I know...sorry for that, but I parted in such a hurry...What happened? Uh...er...I defeated... the Energy Monster... it was very hard without your help..! Robots? I haven't heard any robots..." she lied. He berated her a little, and she repeated she was sorry. But thinking about what have happened on the top of the building, she was relieved he had not been attending. She looked at the distant building, the red light on its top blinking rhythmically, like the beating of a heart. She recited, in a dreamy voice:

"_My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_Too__ early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy._"

Huggy questioned her in a suspicious tone, and she stuttered

"What's that..? A... A rhyme I learned even now, from the play Romeo and Juliet." She took him in her arms and prepared to take off.

"Come, lets away; the robots -I mean, the monster's gone." She looked away from him, to escape from his questioning gaze. She didn't want to explain him what had happened. He wouldn't understand. She had troubles understanding it herself.

"Word up!"


End file.
